The present invention relates to a portable golf shot analyzer and club selector. This invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly to a method and apparatus useful in determining the correct shot to play.
The game of golf is played by using one of a number of clubs to drive a ball as close as possible to the pin. Along with the skill to correctly hit the ball, it is necessary for the player to know the distance which the ball is to travel and the effects of existing conditions for which he or she must compensate to acquire the desired shot.
In the past the most common procedure in determining the shot to play was to visually and mentally estimate the remaining distance, then to observe other effects like wind, lies, and rough and to then guess their effects on the shot and adjust accordingly. Because all of these judgments are made from past experiences, there is often doubt as to which shot to play. It is rare that a player is confronted with a shot for which identical past experience exists. This leads to confusion in the player's mind. The result is often incorrect choices of shots, and increase of tension, with diminished results.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the method for correct shot selection which will in turn remove physiological and psychological barriers with the result of removing unnecessary tension and therefore restoring the player's natural ability. It will also teach and train the user of the invention the effects of optical illusions, the importance and awareness of the other conditions (factors), with the objective of speeding up the play while at the same time lowering the player's score.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,724 to Sanders discloses a golf game computer including means for approximating the effects of backspin on range. The computing system of Sanders includes means for calculating the free flight trajectory of a golf ball struck from a tee having backspin imparted thereon and includes a backspin corrector for modifying the calculated distance of the golf ball to simulate the effects of backspin. The present invention differs from the teachings of Sanders as contemplating inputting all of the various actual conditions with regard to the location of a golf ball, analyzing them in light of the capabilities of the user, and choosing the appropriate club while indicating where a ball hit with that club will land.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,394 to Jones et al. discloses a golf yardage indicator system which relies upon a remote unit which may transmit a radial pulse to a base unit located at the flag stick of the golf hole. The remote unit measures the time interval between transmission of the radial pulse and reception of an ultrasonic signal in response thereto to calculate distance. The remote unit also receives input of wind conditions. The present invention differs from the teachings of Jones et al. as including a yardage indicator which does not require interaction with the flag stick. In the present invention, an optical range-finding device is incorporated therein to allow determination of distance to pin manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,992 to Blood et al. discloses a portable event analysis device which includes means for allowing inputting of the various parameters of shots which have already been made in a game of golf so that the game may be later analyzed. The present invention differs from the teachings of Blood et al. as being intended to be used to allow the user to input the various conditions and to be assisted in choosing the appropriate club for each shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,020 to Cormier discloses a method and apparatus for computing golf game parameters. The device utilizes a wheel rolling along with the golfer from the tee to the ball location to determine the yardage already travelled and uses triangulation to determine the actual distance to pin. The present invention avoids the need for such a wheel by utilizing a built-in range-finding mechanism to determine distance to pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,854 to vanLeemput discloses a device designed to aid a golfer in selecting a club including the use of a wind velocity and direction indicator. The present invention differs from the teachings of vanLeemput as permitting inputting of all potential parameters, manual determination of range, and consideration of the particular actual results of the user with the various clubs.